Comfort
by willynilly23
Summary: Another missing scene from 4X02


Author's Note: This missing scene is the morning after the forehead bandage scene, before Annie meets with Henry. It's also kind of a follow-up to my other missing scene "Good News"

It was dark, but not dark enough to still be nighttime as Annie lay there listening to Auggie breathe, trying to match her own breath to his. She had lost track of time, had stopped looking at the clock between brief bits of dozing, but the light had changed and it was almost time to face the day. To face Henry and whatever he wanted now, to face Joan and her secrets and now Annie's own about Seth.

She kept going back to Seth, he clearly would have killed her if she hadn't fought back. Her intent was not to kill him, in fact killing him caused them more problems than not, but still, she had. Even if it was an accident another person was dead because of her.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath fighting off the nausea and pain. Her body hurt in different ways, her shoulder stung where it was abraded and her hip was bruised from the fall down the stairs, her lower back was tight and she tweaked her ankle.

Despite her injuries though there was a pleasant feeling in her body too, the soft content feeling of having been very thoroughly loved by the man beside her. He was hesitant at first in the kitchen, she could feel how much he wanted her but he didn't want to hurt her…

***555***

"Annie, your hurt," he illustrated his point by running his hand along her hip and feeling her wince.

"I'm fine, and I want you so bad," she growled as she pulled him back to the refrigerator.

It took a little maneuvering but she found a way to leverage her body against his and the appliance and place his hands in uninjured spots. The adrenaline did the rest as she turned off the pain and felt only the pleasure of his body moving against hers.

His own adrenaline kicked in, the part of him that had been humming since he got her call. He knew a relationship with Annie was fraught with danger, both physical and emotional, but the past week had been quite a roller coaster already. He was torn between wanting to lock her up and never let her out again and wanting to be back out there with her, despite the bullets and the blood.

Just as they both threatened to spiral out of control Annie dragged her hands from his shoulders to his face, forced his eyes to hers and said his name. She barely recognized her own voice, the combination of pleasure and pain and fear and joy was unrecognizable, she wasn't sure she had ever felt like this before. As she let go entirely she captured his lips with hers.

***555***

She could feel her body reacting to the memory now, it was unbelievable to her that she was finally with Auggie, like seriously with Auggie. She shifted and could feel his body, solid behind her. She knew it would take little to convince him to make love to her again and as if he could read her mind he mumbled against her neck.

"W'timeizit?" his voice so deep and sexy she shuddered.

"Not quite 5:00," she whispered as she glanced at the clock.

"Did you sleep at all?' he slurred but began moving his hand down her hip to her thigh, his fingers gentle but inquisitive.

"A little," she stuttered when his fingers reached their target.

"Come here," he encouraged and rolled her on top of him.

She smiled and did as he said, she was much more obedient in bed than she was in the field. That thought made her laugh and her laugh made him smile.

They fit together so well, which shouldn't have surprised her they always did, this was the last piece of an already intricate relationship. In a week she had learned so much about how to love him, how he loves. Just like their friendship their love life had already stretched from laughing and silly to quiet and serious, each of them asserting control at different points, steering the mood. And right now he was letting her set the mood and the mood she had settled on was relaxed and casual, she had to clear her head before meeting Henry.

"You know what's weird?" she asked as she looked down at him.

"What?' he grinned as he trailed his fingers along her thighs.

"That this isn't weird," she giggled.

"You are very astute in the early morning," he smirked as she rolled her hips and caused him to arch his back.

"I wish you had a car I could borrow," she sighed thinking about her poor little red car.

"I gave you my car," he laughed.

"Oh yeah," she remembered, "not doing me any good right now, it is where I need to go."

"We'll call you a cab," Auggie's breath hitched as she shifted her position and leaned down to kiss him.

"I need to borrow a shirt, mine was kind of destroyed."

"In the fight?"

"Partially, and then really destroyed when you ripped it off of me earlier. You have to be more careful with my clothes."

"You need clothes that are easier to remove," he let his hands roam her currently bare back.

"They don't make a lot of clothes for grown women with Velcro and snaps, unless you're a stripper," she smiled against his neck.

"That's unfortunate," he pouted.

"I'll be stealing a shirt when I leave," she reiterated.

"But that's not right now right?" he asked as he continued to caress her body.

"No, that is not right now," she agreed.

The End

Note: This is my last fic for at least a week, I am heading to Bermuda where I refuse to touch a computer. I'm sorry I did not get Amazing finished before I left, I promise it will be finished soon after I return. Have a good week, enjoy episode 3!


End file.
